


New Beginning

by Roselightfairy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Rachel, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, I have lots of feelings about Annabeth, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselightfairy/pseuds/Roselightfairy
Summary: In which Annabeth and Rachel finally reconcile and become true friends. Set shortly after Annabeth and Percy's kiss in The Last Olympian.





	New Beginning

She’s sitting alone at one of the many dining tables at the pavilion, elbows propped on the table, staring off into the distance.  She still just can’t get over this whole new world she’s been thrust into – was born into, really, but the _speed_ at which everything’s happening just takes her breath away.

It’s late – almost completely dark, except for the moon reflecting off the water.  It’s really beautiful, she thinks, and she’s happy to be sitting here admiring and appreciating the beauty of this night.  She’s pretty sure she’s the only one awake.

But then she feels another presence – another someone sliding next to her on the bench and settling down beside her, mimicking her position.

“Hey,” says the other girl, a little shyly.

“Annabeth.”  Rachel turns to face her, a little surprised at the voice.  After all, the blond girl’s never seemed to like her – and she didn’t expect to see her again after the main attraction of the night – she smiles, thinking about it, and glad that Percy’s gotten what he deserves.  But she can’t deny that Annabeth scares her a little – always has.

But as she looks at Annabeth’s face, the other girl looks different than Rachel’s ever seen her.  Ever since Rachel first met her, the expression in those hard gray eyes has always shaken her – first calculating, then hostile, then contemptuous, and finally guarded.   Annabeth’s never been friendly to her – never.

(She doesn’t judge her for it, because she understands, but she’s always been a little afraid and a little angry and a little indignant about it)

But now, there’s a completely new expression in the eyes – they’re still piercing, but they aren’t hard anymore.  It’s as though someone’s stripped away some sort of wall separating the daughter of Athena from the rest of the world – or maybe just from Rachel.  There’s an intense happiness in them – not like triumph, something much deeper than that, a lot of hope, and a bit of – vulnerability.

The other girl runs a hand through her messy blond hair and sighs.  “Rachel - ,” she begins, but breaks off, bites her lip, and starts again.  “Can I say - ?”

Even yesterday, Rachel would never have dared to do this, but something – maybe the expression in Annabeth’s eyes, maybe her newfound Oracle senses, or maybe just the sheer _number_ of crazy things she’s done lately – causes her to reach out and put her hand on Annabeth’s shoulder.  Annabeth flinches, but then relaxes, leaning on her hands again.  “Just say it,” Rachel says soothingly.

“I’m sorry!” Annabeth bursts out.

Rachel almost does a double take, but catches herself at the last minute.  No sense making this any more awkward than it is by any unintentional gestures – because she _knows_ Annabeth’s an expert at body language – or by asking what she’s talking about.  They both know.

She doesn’t say anything for awhile.  Annabeth has been irrationally rude to her ever since the first time they met, insulting her about everything and trying to put her down in front of Percy.  But it’s not like she doesn’t understand.  Sure, she might not have deserved it – not at first, anyway – but she realizes that Annabeth could probably sense how she felt, even at first.  And she can’t deny that she used to be jealous, too – just not to the same extent.

Because _Annabeth was there first._

Rachel’s never thought she would ever be the other girl, in any situation.  She didn’t even, when it was about Percy.  She’s never felt like the threat, because it’s obvious that Annabeth is so much more beautiful, intelligent, and so much more _on Percy’s level_ than Rachel ever could be.  She just used what she had, because everyone knew that it was not a fair fight.

Honestly, even she probably knew that Annabeth would win in the end.  And now that the end has come – if you could call it that – she can’t deny that everything has fallen into place perfectly.

So she replies, “It’s okay.”

Annabeth does do a double take here, and stares at Rachel in shock.  “You’re just going to – forgive me?” she gasps.  “Just like that?  I was” – She winces.  “I was horrible to you!”

 Rachel shrugs.  “Yeah.”  She doesn’t make an effort to deny it, knowing that will just make everything worse for both of them.  “You were.  But I get it.”

“You get it?”  Annabeth stares at her incredulously.  “I didn’t think you could!”  She winces again.  “I mean – not like that.  Not like you’re not smart enough.  Just that . . .”  She’s babbling now, and Rachel cuts her off.

“You were there first,” she says simply.

Annabeth’s mouth drops open, but there is still no wall behind her eyes.  She remains quiet for a moment, and then speaks again.

“You know I ran away from home when I was seven?” she says.

Rachel hides her shock – _and I thought my family was dysfunctional_ – and lets Annabeth continue.

“They didn’t exactly kick me out, but I wasn’t welcome.  I knew it, and I didn’t want to keep living where I wasn’t wanted, so I left.  With all the monsters, I wouldn’t have made it a week, but I ran into a few unexpected friends, Thalia and Luke.”

This time Rachel can’t hold back.  “Luke?  You mean the one - ?”

Annabeth sighs heavily.  “Yeah.  He was like my older brother.  And for a long time I felt like the two of them were the only ones who had ever accepted me unconditionally, who had ever really _wanted_ me.”  She pauses again.  “And then I met Percy.

“I don’t know what happened, but . . . gods.”  She shakes her head.  “He’s such a Seaweed Brain sometimes, but he’s such an easy person to be around.  We fight a lot, but I’ve never felt like I didn’t trust him.  And when I got kidnapped by the Titans a few years ago – long story – he snuck out of camp, joined a quest without asking, and traveled across the country just to find me.  And the one who had trapped me was Luke.  I guess that was when things started to change, and I just didn’t realize it – but then he met you and I knew.”

Rachel is nodding slowly.  She knows where this is going.  Or, she thinks she does.

“I guess I just didn’t want someone else to leave,” says Annabeth softly, and Rachel, to her shock, can see tears sparkling in the gray eyes.

Gathering all her courage, she leans over and wraps her arms around Annabeth’s shoulders – the other girl stiffens for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug.

When Rachel pulls away, she smiles at Annabeth and says, “I promise, Annabeth, I’m not holding any grudges, okay?  I get why you were mean, and it doesn’t change anything but it’s all in the past.  It’s time to start looking forward.  And you have a lot of good things to look forward to.”  She smirks and taps her forehead.  “Oracle, remember?”

Annabeth lets out a shaky laugh and wipes her eyes.  “Thanks, Rachel.  I just wanted to . . . clear the air, I guess.”  She pauses.  “And you really don’t hate me for being with Percy now?”

“No, it doesn’t,” replies Rachel with absolute honesty.  She knows her destiny now – and she’s pretty sure she knows Annabeth’s, too.

“I just have one question,” she says, smiling mischievously at Annabeth.  The other girl looks a bit nervous, but nods for her to proceed.

“Would you still be having this conversation with me if I’d gotten Percy in the end?”

Annabeth smirks a tiny bit.  “Would it affect your opinion of me if I said Hades, no?”

“Oh, I doubt my opinion of you could sink any lower,” Rachel says nonchalantly, but looking sidelong at Annabeth to let her know she’s teasing.

“Shut up.”  Annabeth smacks her lightly, but she looks so much happier than she did earlier, and Rachel realizes this is a new beginning in every sense of the phrase.

And the two girls sit side by side in companionable silence, both smiling, bathed in the light of the moon.

 


End file.
